Einführungskurs
by hjemmelavet
Summary: John lässt sich auf ein Spiel ein ohne zu wissen wohin es ihn führen wird. John/Ronon


Die Flure lagen bereits seit Stunden verlassen da, als John Sheppard sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Quartier machte. Anstatt den direkten Weg durch einen der Transporter der antiken Stadt zu nehmen, entschied er sich für die weitaus längere Strecke durch die verschiedenen Etagen des Stützpunktes. Obwohl er bereits am Morgen seinen täglichen Lauf absolviert und nun drei Stunden Sparring mit Ronon hinter sich hatte, so fühlte er sich doch noch in der Lage für einen kurzen Lauf durch die nächtliche Stadt.

Er genoss die frische Brise, die ihm entgegenschlug, als sich die Tür vor ihm zu einem der Piere öffnete. Die Seeluft hatte schon immer vermocht ihn zu beruhigen und daher war sie nun genau das Richtige.

Er hatte sich während des gesamten Tages in einem Zustand befunden, den Teyla wohl einen „unruhigen Geist" genannt hätte. Trotz gewohnt viel Arbeit und der sportlichen Betätigung kam er einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Doch was ihn am meisten daran störte war die Ungewissheit darüber, was diese innere Unruhe ausgelöst hatte.

Die Stadt war für den Moment sicher, keine drohenden Wraithangriffe und dennoch war etwas in John stets bereit für den Kampf.

Schwerer atmend als gewöhnlich durchquerte er verschiedene Gänge, hechtete Treppen herauf und herunter und gelangte so schließlich zu seinem Quartier. Die Tür öffnete sich bereits, bevor er zum Stehen gekommen war.

Colonel Sheppard war sich nach einem Jahr auf dem Antikerstützpunkt schon gar nicht mehr bewusst, welche Vorteile das Gen für ihn hatte.

Verwundert über seine Erschöpfung pellte er das schweißgetränkte Shirt von seinem Oberkörper und hinterließ eine Spur aus Kleidungsstücken auf dem Weg in die Dusche.

Der heiße Strahl traf seine erhitzete Haut. Schnell drehte er den Temperaturregler etwas herunter, erlaubte dem kühlen Nass sich seinen Weg über seine Brust, die Hüfte entlang und seine Beine hinunter zu bahnen. Das Wasser hinterließ schwere Tropfen auf seinem Körper. Rasch entspannten sich seine Muskeln, doch die Anspannung in ihm ließ nur langsam nach.

Nach einigen Minuten stieg er jedoch -weitaus entspannter- aus der Dusche und war kaum eine Minute auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt, als ein tiefer, ruhiger Schlaf Besitz von ihm ergriff.

***

Der nächste Morgen gestaltete sich für Sheppard nicht angenehmer. Er erwachte mit einem steifen Nacken und dem dringenden Bedürfnis einfach liegen zu bleiben und seinen Dienst Dienst sein zu lassen.

Doch hier auf Atlantis hatte er eine Aufgabe, wurde gebraucht. Und John Sheppard war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der sich von seinen Wünschen nach Entspannung hatte treiben lassen - stets hatte die Arbeit Vorrang.

Wie gewohnt verließ er sein Quartier bereits anderthalb Stunden vor seinem Dienst, um seinem Körper einen weiteren Lauf, die Piers entlang, bis hin zu den Auslegern der Stadt aufzuerlegen.

Und so machte er sich eine Stunde später, frisch geduscht, auf den Weg in die Kantine. Ein Kaffee und eine Schale Müsli mussten für den Anfang genügen, sein Hunger war nicht besonders groß. Wenn er es genau bedachte, hatte er in der vergangenen Woche kaum etwas gegessen, oder zumindest weitaus weniger als er es gewohnt war.

Nachdenklich schaute sich John in der Kantine um. Viele der Bewohner holten sich nur einen Snack, bevor sie ihren Dienst antraten, daher waren die meisten Tische noch unbesetzt. Diejenigen, die es waren, wurden weitestgehend von Mitgliedern des wissenschaftlichen Teams in Anspruch genommen. John schien hier mit seiner Militärausbildung alleine zu sein.

Doch ganz am Ende, in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes, direkt an einem der großzügig geschnittenen Fenster, fand er sein neustes Teammitglied.

Ronon war zwar kein Mitglied des Militärs, aber sieben Jahre auf der Flucht vor den Wraith hatten seine Sinne soweit geschult, dass er Sheppard bereits an seinem Gang erkannte, bevor dieser auch nur in seine Sichtweite kam. Er rückte seinem Kollegen einen der Stühle zurecht, die um den Tisch herumstanden.

„Morgen, Sheppard.", begrüßte er John, noch ehe dieser Gelegenheit hatte sich zu räuspern.

„Morgen. Ich schätze, ich muss nicht extra fragen, ob hier noch frei ist?"

Ein kurzer Blick musste ihm als Antwort genügen, denn der Satedaner wand sich augenblicklich wieder seinem Essen zu. Ronon war schon immer ein Mann mit klaren Prioritäten gewesen. Und zu so morgentlicher Stunde gehörte Essen definitiv dazu.

„Schmeckt's?"

„Mmmhmm…", kam ein kurzangebundenes aber zufriedendes Grummeln aus Ronons Mund.

Also keine langen Gepräche für diesen Morgen. Schweigend aß Sheppard sein Frühstück, nippte lustlos an seinem Kaffee. Immer noch fühlte er sich träge, wenn durch den Lauf die Müdigkeit auch ein bisschen aus seinen Knochen gewichen war. Doch sein Nacken fühlte sich immer noch verspannt an, verärgert fuhr er mit der Hand über den angespannten Muskel.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und so bemerkte er den Blick, der auf musternd auf ihm ruhte, erst relativ spät.

„Probleme?"

„Schon okay."

„Irgendwas, bei dem ich helfen kann?", Ronons Augen glitzerten gefährlich, sein Mund verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Nur etwas verspannt und … steif", brachte es John halb atemlos hervor. Verdammt, Ronon schaffte ihn mit seiner direkten Art.

Auf Johns Antwort hin verbreitete sich das Grinsen auf Ronons Gesicht nur noch mehr. Er wusste genau, was er hier tat.

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen, Sheppard. Auf Sateda hatten wir einige Entspannungs-methoden."

John musste schmunzeln. „Ist das nicht eigentlich Teyla's Fachgebiet?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass die Athosianer diese Technik beherrschen."

Wieder ein Grinsen. Und ein Zwinkern. Ronon flirtete doch nicht etwa mit ihm?

John musste sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Gesichtsfarbe unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war es nicht gewöhnt in der „Opferrolle" zu stecken. Für gewöhnlich war er es, der die Frauen auf Atlantis mit seinem Lächeln fesselte oder mit seinen frechen Flirtversuchen erröten ließ. Nun fand er sich auf einem Male auf dieser Seite wieder – ihm gegenüber Ronon.

Er schluckte schwer. Meinte er es ernst? Oder prüfte Ronon, nachdem er gestern seine körperliche Schlagfertigkeit geprüft hatte, nun seine verbale?

Wie auch immer, noch war John nicht bereit kampflos das Feld zu räumen.

„So? Und wie sieht diese besondere Technik aus? Etwa so lächerlich wie dein ‚Hüpfen-wir-auf-einem-Bein-während-du-mich-fertigmachst'-Training?", versuchte der Colonel zu kontern.

Ronons Lächeln verschwand fast völlig und wurde von einer, sich plötzlich verstärkenden, Dunkelheit in seinen Augen abgelöst.

Belustigung? Wut? Oder … Lust? John konnte nicht genau bestimmen, was da in den Augen seines Freundes aufflimmerte. Er hoffte auf ersteres, denn alles andere lag bei einem Mann wie Ronon doch schon nahe im Bereich des Gefährlichen. Für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht, wie er diesen durchdringenden Blick erwidern sollte. Als Ronon dann jedoch erneut schief grinste, nahm er dies als eine Aufforderung.

„Und ist diese Technik schwer zu erlernen?"

„Nein. Nicht, wenn man einen guten Lehrer hat.", grinste Ronon weiter.

Ihm schien dieses Spiel zu gefallen – und John war davon überzeugt, dass er hier einen guten Lehrer vor sich hatte. Nun, Ronon wollte spielen? Das konnte er haben.

„Na dann kannst du mir ja einen EINFÜHRUNGSkurs geben. Heute Abend nach dem Dienst, Südpier."

Damit stand John auf, grinste Ronon frech an und verließ zufrieden die Kantine, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Er war sich sicher, dass seine überdeutliche Betonung seine Intention deutlich gemacht hatte. Sollte Ronon doch sehen, wie er damit klar kam. John Sheppard war, entgegen aller Behauptungen, noch nie dem Spaß davon gelaufen.

Ronon mochte das Spiel angefangen haben, doch die erste Runde ging an John.

***

Kaum hatte John seine Schicht beendet, drohte sein Magen damit sich zu drehen. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Den ganzen Tag waren seine Gedanken um Ronon und seine Anspielungen gekreist, die für ihn weit mehr als nur ein Spiel darstellten. Der Gedanken, sich in wenigen Minuten alleine mit Ronon auf einem der Piers zu befinden, ohne zu wissen, was ihn erwartete, machte ihn förmlich wahnsinnig.

Obwohl er den Tag mit Arbeiten verbracht hatte, es sogar geschafft hatte, längst überfällige Berichte einzureichen, waren seine Gedanken doch immer nur um eine Frage gekreist. Warum?

Was bezweckte Ronon? Wollte er John testen? Ihn aus der Reserve locken? Sein Verhalten beobachten, analysieren, so wie er es mit seinen Feinden – und sicherlich aus seinen Freunden tat?

So lange er auch darüber nachgrübelte, aus dem Verhalen des Kriegers wurde er nicht schlau.

Doch bevor er erneut in Gedanken versinken konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Hey."

Ronon. Es war für John immer wieder erstaunlich, wie er – trotz seiner Ausbildung - die Schritte überhören und es Ronon so ermöglichen konnte, sich unbemerkt anzuschleichen. Dummerweise war er nicht im Mindesten auf die Begegnung mit seinem Freund vorbereitet. Er war davon ausgegangen, auf dem Weg zum Südpier noch Zeit zu haben, in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Darauf musste er nun wohl verzichten.

„Ronon."

„Dann können wir ja." Der größere Mann klang entschlossen. Schnellen Schrittes schlug er eine Richtung ein, von der John überzeugt war, dass sie nicht zum Südpier führte.

„Ehm, Ronon? Da geht es lang." Er deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Keine Antwort. Joh versuchte Ronon mit einigen schnellen Schritten einzuholen.

„Ronon?" Er griff nach der Schulter seines Freundes, bekam jedoch nur den Stoff seines Hemdes zu fassen, da dieser sich blitzschnell umgedreht und sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Plopp, John stieß mit dem Oberkörper gegen Ronons muskulöse Brust. Sofort versuchte er sich von ihm zu trennen, doch Ronons fester Griff um seinen freien Arm hielt ihn davon ab, einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

„Müssen wir nicht,…?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass du mitten auf dem Südpier Entspannung finden wirst, Sheppard." Ronon lockerte den Griff um den Arm seines Teamkollegen und ließ schließlich ganz los, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und in sein gewohnt schnelles Tempo verfiel.

„Mein Quartier.", vernahm John, während er wie gelähmt da stand und seinem Freund hinterher sah. Verdammt, bei diesem Mann musste er vorsichtig sein, mahnte er sich selbst.

***

Als John nach seinem Freund das Quatier betrat, wurde er von ungewöhnlich kühler Luft und schummrigen Licht empfangen.

Ronon hatte - weisgott woher - Stoffe besorgt und damit die überdimensional großen Fenster des Raumes abgedeckt, sodass nur ein Bruchteil der Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne den Weg hindurch fand. Sheppard musste zugeben, dass der Raum dadurch kleiner, intimer wirkte. Und er wusste nicht genau, ob ihn dieser Zustand erfreuen oder beunruhigen sollte.

Leicht verunsichert blieb er nur wenige Meter hinter dem Eingang stehen und sah sich unschlüssig nach Ronon um. Allem Anschein nach hielt sich dieser jedoch im Badezimmer auf, denn als John genauer horchte, konnte er Wasser rauschen hören.

„Ehm … Ronon?"

Stille. Anscheinend wollte Ronon ihm doch noch einen Moment des Nachdenkens gönnen. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas an seiner Situation geändert hätte. Die Tür hatte sich hinter ihm geschlossen, er könnte den Raum zwar jederzeit verlassen, jedoch nicht ohne Ronon zu kränken.

Flucht nach hinten war keine Option für ihn. Bei der Flucht nach vorne sah es jedoch nicht minder schlecht für ihn aus. Den Mut sich völlig zu entkleiden und so Ronon entgegen zu blicken, fehlte John in diesem Moment. Obwohl der Gedanke allein bei ihm bereits ein Kribbeln in bestimmten Körperregionen auslöste. Schnell schob er den unerlaubten Gedanken beiseite, zu groß war das Risiko, dass er Ronons Absicht falsch interpretierte und damit riskierte ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören.

Schließlich nahm ihm Ronon die Entscheidung ab, als er mit einem Tongefäß und einer Schachtel aus dem Bad zurückkam. Schweigend stellte er die Gegenstände auf dem Nachtisch ab und drehte sich dann langsam zu Sheppard um.

Ronon musterte ihn wie ein Jäger seine Beute. Von oben bis unten schweifte sein Blick über Sheppards Körper. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Kriegers.

„Für diese Entspannungsmethode müssen wir uns entkleiden."

Natürlich. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein? Hatten nicht alle Alienrithen etwas mit Ausziehen zu tun, dachte Sheppard sarkastisch. Nein, das war nicht fair. Er sah Ronon schon lange nicht mehr als Alien, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er es nie getan. Er hatte ihm von Anfang an getraut – und schließlich auch vertraut. Und genau dieses Vertrauen würde er seinem Freund auch jetzt entgegenbringen.

Entschlossen streckte John sich, spürte erneut einen scharfen Schmerz am Nacken und zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Er vertraute Ronon, wenn er spielen wollte, so war er dabei – auch wenn er nicht sicher sein konnte, wie weit sein Freund dieses Spiel treiben wollte. Doch wenn er dabei seine Schmerzen loswurde, so war ihm das nur recht.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern begann John, seine Kleider abzulegen. Schließlich stand er nur in Boxershorts bekleidet vor Ronon, der während der ganzen Zeit den Blick nicht einmal von ihm gelassen hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte John der durchdringende Blick nicht gestört, im Gegenteil – er hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

Noch bevor er richtig wahrnehmen konnte, was geschah, stand der Ronon auch schon vor ihm – immer noch bekleidet. Sein nackter Körper kam John lächerlich klein und schwach neben dem muskelösen Körper des Kriegers vor.

„Diese Technik erfordert völlige Freiheit.", Ronon deutete auf die Hundemarken des Colonels und als John nicht auf seine Aufforderung reagierte, nahm er ihm die Marken selbst ab und schmiss sie auf den Haufen, den Johns Kleidung auf dem Boden bildete.

Wie gebannt stand John da, still, erstarrt. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete – wusste nicht, was Ronon vorhatte. Mit ihm vorhatte.

Doch erneut wurde er erlöst, da Ronon sich nun seinerseits daran machte, seine Kleidung zu lösen. Rasch war sein Oberkörper entblöst, die zwei Gürtel um seine Hüfte erforderten etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, das erste Mal löste sich Ronons Blick von ihm.

Schließlich stand Ronon nackt vor ihm – anscheinend machte sich der Satedaner nur ungern die Mühe Unterwäsche zu tragen, stellte John mit einem prüfenden Blick nach unten fest.

Gott, Ronon würde ihn schaffen. Sein Widerwille schwand von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Sheppard." Ronons ruhige Stimme bewog John dazu, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Wieder erkannte er die dunkle Verfärbung in ihnen. Doch diesmal war er fast davon überzeugt, dass es Lust war. Der Gedanke hätte ihn verschrecken sollen, doch erschreckenderweise tat er es nicht.

„Hinlegen." Er deutete auf das Bett, auf dem - wie John nun auffiel - bereits Handtücher drapiert waren. Eigentlich hätte John der befehlende Tonfall gegen den Strich gehen sollen, doch zu seiner Überraschung empfand er ihm in diesem Moment sogar als angenehm, nahm er ihm doch jegliche Entscheidung ab.

Schwer schluckend überwand John mit kleinen, zögerlichen Schritten die Distanz zu Ronons breiten, einladenden Nachtlager. Wenigstens würde er im Liegen nicht mit seiner wachsenden Erektion kämpfen müssen. Also ließ er sich in die weichen Schichten des Bettes fallen und bereute es sofort, als er durch den ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken an den eigentlichen Grund für diese Situtation erinnert wurde.

Nachdem er den Schmerz erfolgreich heruntergeschluckt hatte, wartete John Sheppard auf Ronons nächsten Schritt.

Doch dieser ließ sich Zeit, um in aller Ruhe Johns entblösten Körper vor sich zu betrachten. Er hielt es für besser, John noch nicht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass auch er sich vollständig würde entkleiden müssen, damit die Technik Erfolg haben konnte. Zuerst einmal würde er seinen Nacken behandeln. Nach sieben Jahren auf der Flucht vor den Wraith kannte er den Schmerz, den verspannte, wunde Muskeln verursachten nur allzu gut. Ein weiterer Ansporn, seinen Freund von seinem Leid zu erlösen, grinste Ronon zufrieden in sich hinein. Aber Sheppard war ein Krieger, er würde es überstehen.

Behutsam ließ er seine Finger in das Tongefäß gleiten und berührte dann, mit ölgetränkten Händen, Johns Nacken. Dieser fuhr fast augenblicklich hoch.

"Verdammt, Ronon! Das ist heiß!"

„Der Schmerz vergeht. Vertrau mir, Sheppard. Wenn ich fertig bin, geht es dir besser."

Für das Erste beruhigt, ließ sich John wieder auf das Bett sinken, vergessen waren seine Gedanken über die vor Ronon zu verheimlichende und momentan unerwünschte Erektion. Seine gesammte Konzentration verwandte John nun darauf, unter Ronons Berührungen mit dem weit mehr als lauwarmen Öl nicht zusammenzuzucken und den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Doch langsam verebbte das Schmerzgefühl und er gewöhnte sich an das leichte Ziehen, das Ronons kreisende Bewegungen auf seinem Nacken verursachte.

Fast schon wäre ihm ein angenehmer Seufzer entfahren, als Ronon den verspannten Muskel traf.

Doch nach einigen Minuten, in denen Ronon immer wieder zum heißen Massageöl griff, das einen scharfen Duft um John herum verbreitete und ihm das Atmen mehr und mehr erschwerte, fühlte sich John schon wesentlich entspannter.

Und so ließ er es geschehen, als Ronons Hände immer weiter seinen Rücken hinunter wanderten, die harten Muskeln etwas lockerten und Spuren des heißen Öls auf seiner Haut zurückließen. Ronons Hände waren zwar rau, doch sie arbeiteten mit genau dem richtigen Druck, sodass John sich noch ein wenig mehr entspannen konnte.

Doch als Ronons Hände schließlich seine Beine erreichten – Johns Hinterteil hatte er dankbarerweise ausgespart - wurde Sheppard sich bewusst, dass die Intention der Massage doch langsam davon schwand. Sein Nacken war steif, nicht seine Beine.

„Ronon?" John hob fragend den Kopf, doch Ronon drückte ihn nur sanft zurück in die Laken, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen ließ Johns Körper merklich zusammenzucken, als das heiße Öl die unerwartet empfindliche Stelle an seiner Knieinnenseite traf.

„Autsch!"

„Seit wann so zimperlich, Sheppard?"

„Ehm, … ich bin es einfach nicht gewöhnt, war nicht darauf gefasst.", er hatte Mühe, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch Ronon schien es dabei belassen zu wollen und beendete seine selbstauferlegte Aufgabe, bis er an Johns Füßen angekommen war.

„Umdrehen." Nun klang auch die Stimme des Satedaners rauer als normal.

John schluckte schwer. Er konnte unmöglich …

„Sheppard."

„Ich …"

„Die einseitige Behandlung bringt nichts.", versuchte Ronon seinen kommandierenden Offizier mit seiner Logik zu bestechen.

„Aber …" Doch bevor John auch nur eines seiner Argumente vorbringen konnte, spürte er auch schon Ronons Hände an seiner Hüfte und wurde unsaft herumgedreht.

„Hey!" Voller Entrüstung blickte er dem Krieger entgegen. Doch dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Unterdrückung seiner Körperreaktion, denn Ronons Hände lagen durch die Drehung gefährlich nahe an seinem Intimbereich.

Leise stöhnend schloss John die Augen. Verdammt, wo war seine jahrelang antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung?

***

John wusste nicht, wie es so weit gekommen war. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, was genau geschehen war, nachdem Ronon in gegen seinen Willen yumgedreht hatte.

Noch in einer Sekunde hatte er versucht, seine Erektion zu bekämpfen, dann hatte er einen Druck auf seiner Hüfte gespürt und feststellen müssen, dass der Satedaner nun über ihn ragte und ihn interessiert musterte.

Dann waren die muskulösen Hände plötzlich auf seinem Hals, seiner Brust und er konnte nicht anders, als sich Ronon hinzugeben.

Nur wenige Minuten später war er völlig den streichenden, knetenden Bewegungen seines Freundes erlegen und war nicht Willens, jemals wieder aufzustehen.

Doch nun spürte er, wie Ronons geübten Hände immer tiefer an ihm entlangfuhren, über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, und schließlich…

„Ro ..!" John zog scharf seinen Atem ein, als er spürte, wie eine Hand mit festem Griff seine Erektion umschloß.

„Was?", er war nicht in der Lage seinen Gedanken auszusprechen, zu sehr drehten sich seine Empfindungen in seinem Kopf, machten es ihm unmöglich, seine Wünsche von seinen Ängsten zu unterscheiden.

Wollte er das? Wollte er mehr als diese sowieso schon sehr intime Massage? Diese sogenannte Entspannungstechnik? Und was wollte Ronon? Ihn dazu bringen aufzugeben? Niemals!

Er schloss die Augen, konnte den angenehmen Empfindungen, die seinen gesamten Körper durchströmten nicht länger widerstehen. Ergab sich Ronons geübten Händen. Warf seinen Kopf hin und her, krallte sich zuerst voller Verlangen in die Laken des Bettes und anschließend in Ronons Dreadlocks.

Spürte das Kribbeln in ihm aufsteigen, überließ sich völlig den Gefühlen. Dieses Mal dachte er nicht nach, wägte ab oder beherrschte sich. Dieses Mal nicht, sagte sich Sheppard und genoss einfach Ronons Berührungen.

Mit den Folgen würde er später fertig werden müssen.

Ronon hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, um Sheppard von der letzen Barriere zu befreien. Nachdem die Boxershort achtlos auf dem Boden landete, beugte er sich über den von Öl glänzenden Körper seines Freundes.

„Ronon! Was?! Du …", doch die Worte verließen nicht seinen Hals, wurden mit einem schweren Seufzer heruntergeschluckt, als er den Mund seines Freundes um sich spürte.

Gott, Ronon würde ihn umbringen. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und bemerkte nicht mehr, wie seine Augen voller Erregung nach hinten rollten und Ronon ein wunderbares Bild boten.

Sein Rückgrat durchgestreckt, sein gesamter Oberkörper ölig, seine Augen nun geschlossen, der Mund geöffnet in einem stummen Seufzer. Die Haare noch verstrubbelter als sonst, Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, der Schmerz in seinem Nacken vergessen.

Ronon bemühte sich alle Details des Anblicks in sich aufzunehmen, bevor er sich weiter über ihn beugte. Den Druck verstärkte.

John stöhnte laut auf. Verdammt, Ronon schien so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal zu machen. Zu geübt war seine Zunge, zu routiniert seine Bewegungen. Seine Hände gruben sich tiefer in Ronons Haare, fuhren dann den breiten Rücken des Kriegers entlang und hinterließen dort rote Spuren seiner durch die Erregung entfesselten Kraft.

„Gott, Ronon …"

John konnte das Grinsen des Satedaners praktisch um sich spüren, bevor ihn dieser wieder freigab.

„Ich sagte doch, du wirst dich besser fühlen, Sheppard."

„Nicht wenn du jetzt ..." Er deutete verzweifelt auf seine nun unbeachtete Mitte.

„Geduld."

Damit senkte er erneut seinen Kopf, doch nur um noch weiter an Sheppard hinunter zu wandern. An den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel hinterließ Ronons Mund feuchte Stellen, Druckstellen und leichte Gebissabdrücke – doch es störte John nicht im Geringsten. Viel schlimmer war die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit für das Zentrum seiner Lust.

Er musste … Fast hätte er sich selbst berührt, so nahe fühlte er sich der Erfüllung. Doch dann spürte er, wie der heiße Mund sich langsam wieder auf den Weg nach oben machte, ihn nur noch mehr reizte, das Denken fast unmöglich machte. Unruhig bewegte John sich hin und her, sehnte sich nach der entscheidenden Berührung.

Doch Sekunden später war es Ronons Hand, die John über die Klippe stürzen ließ. Die Enttäuschung darüber wurde jedoch von Ronons Mund genommen, der sich daraufhin heiß auf Johns Mund legte. Die Lippen gegeneinander stoßend, Zungen sich duellierend erlebte John seinen Höhenflug.

Schwer atmend versuchte er seinen Gedanken wieder in beherrschbare Bahnen zu lenken, seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Das …das …", hauchte er atmenlos.

„Ja." Ronon klang noch immer ruhig. Der größere Mann grinste schelmisch, bevor er bestimmt ein „Aber wir sind noch lange nicht fertig." hinzufügte, das Johns Herzschlag erneut beschleunigte.

Fragend blickte er Ronon an.

„Du wolltest doch einen Einführungskurs, oder nicht?"

Wie gelähmte brachte John nichts weiteres als ein schwaches Nicken zu Stande. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen jetzt noch …

„Zu erschöpft, Colonel?"

John riss sich zusammen, straffte seine Mundwinkel und brachte ein entschlossenes „Nein." hervor.

„Gut."

Ronons Hände fuhren erneut über Johns Körper, spielten schon fast zärtlich mit den dunklen Brusthaaren.

„Bereit?"

Für was auch immer, dachte John. Doch er war es. Vertraute Ronon, vertraute ihm mehr denn je und stürzte sich in einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Während ihre Zungen sich trafen, wild um die Vorherrschaft in Johns Mund kämpften und ihre Zähne weniger sanft aneinander schlugen, beugte sich Ronon vor und rollte schließlich mit seiner Beute herum, sodass er wieder über Sheppard lag. Diesmal jedoch Haut an Haut, ohne störende Barrieren.

John gefiel der Druck von Ronons Gewicht auf seiner Brust, auch wenn ihm das Atmen dadurch etwas erschwert wurde. Die starken Arme um seine Schultern und um seine Hüfte schlossen ihn ein, umrahmten ihn.

Erneut konnte er die neckenden Bisse an seinem Hals fühlen, nasse Küsse über der Stelle, an der Ronon seinen Herzschlg spüren musste und feuchte Linien, die Ronons Zunge in seiner Halsbeuge hinterließ.

Verlangend bäumte er sich versuchsweise gegen die starke Brust auf, wurde jedoch zurückgedrängt. Ronon war, wo immer er sich auch befand, entschlossen. Und nun wusste Sheppard, dass dieses auch für das Bett galt.

„Umdrehen.", kam es in bereits erprobten Befehlston.

John gehorchte widerstandslos, spürte, wie Ronon sein Gewicht von ihm hob, um gleich darauf wieder auf ihn zu drücken, seinen Bauch gegen seinen Rücken und seinen Unterleib gegen Johns Hinterteil zu drücken. Erst da spürte John die eiserne Erektion des anderen Mannes. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen seit wann diese präsent war, war jedoch überzeugt davon, dass auch Ronon nicht unempfänglich für die Erregnung durch die Massage gewesen war.

Zufrieden vor sich hin lächelnd genoss er den Druck gegen seinen Körper, war völlig entspannt. Doch als Ronons Hand sich dann langsam den Weg zwischen ihren Körpern hindurch bahnte und den Übergang zwischen Rücken und Gesäß berührte, schreckte John auf. Er hatte Mühe die Bilder zu verdrängen, die sich in seinem Kopf abzeichneten. Wüste, Dunkelheit, Gewalt, forschende Hände gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte.

„Stopp.",brachte er mühsam hervor. Er konnte nicht weiter machen. Zu stark waren die Erinnerungen.

Ronon gehorchte augenblicklich und ließ von ihm ab, musterte John so weit es von seiner Position aus möglich war.

„Es ist okay", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Es wird nichts passieren, mit dem du nicht klarkommen könntest. Versprochen."

„Das ist es nicht, ich … Damals in …"

Ronon verstand Johns Zögern.

„Wir können aufhören."

„Nein." Das war es nicht, was John wollte, er brauchte nur eine Minute um sich wieder zu fangen. „Es geht schon, ich …" er kam sich albern vor, das zu sagen „muss nur wissen, dass du es bist."

Ronon nickte und hob seinen Körper so an, dass John sich unter ihm drehen konnte. Behutsam strich er mit den Fingern über die rauen Lippen seines Freundes, platzierte einen sanften Kiss auf ihnen, ließ John spüren, wer er war. Oder besser, wer er nicht war. Die Berührungen waren nicht kalt und hart gegen ihn, sondern behutsam, fast schon zärtlich. Dies war keine dunkle Zelle im Krieg, sondern Ronons Quartier. Das Bett unter ihm kein kalter Betonboden.

Johns Anspannung ließ nach.

„Okay.", hauchte er.

Ronon schien nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet zu haben, denn augenblicklich schloss sich seine Hand wieder um die erneut wachsende Erektion vor ihm. Strich langsam auf und ab, mit leichtem Druck.

Dann rollte er sich ein wenig zur Seite, sodass sein Arm die Ablage neben dem Bett erreichte. Mit öligen Fingern kehrte er zu John zurück, strich das nun bereits auf eine angenehme Temperatur heruntergekülte Öl über Johns enge Öffnung.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich John, hatte er nun jeden Grund seine Gefühle in Zaum zu halten verloren. Er zog zischend den Atem ein, als er den ersten Finger in sich spürte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich um den Eindringling.

„Einführungskurs, Lektion Eins.", konnte Ronon sich den sarkastischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Durch das Lachen löste sich Johns Anspannung noch mehr und Ronon konnte tiefer in ihn eindringen. Nach und nach fügte er einen Finger hinzu, bis er sicher war, dass er ohne Probleme in John eindringen konnte. Entschlossen lagerte er Johns Beine auf seinen breiten Schultern.

Mit einem entschlossenen Zug zog er seine Finger wieder hervor, während sein hungriger Blick fragend auf John ruhte.

Sheppard nickte und schloss die Augen. In dem Moment, als Ronon mit einem Stoß tief in ihn eindrang, kam erneut die Angst in ihm hoch. Schnell öffnete er seine Augen und atmete beruhigt auf. Ronon. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, den anfänglichen Schmerz nahm er kaum war, zu groß war die Erregnung in ihm.

Diese Enge, Ronon der ihn komplett ausfüllte, so warm – und so komplett anders als er es bisher erlebt hatte. Kein Zwang, keine Gewalt, kein Schmerz. Nur Genuß. Genuß mit Ronon vereint zu sein, den harten Körper seines Freundes an sich gepresst zu fühlen.

„Einführungskurs, Lektion Zwei.", hörte er Ronons Stimme wie durch einen Nebel. „Bereit für Lektion Drei?"

John öffnete seine Augen und sah ihm entgegen. Fragend runzelte er seine Stirn, begriff dann jedoch was Ronon meinte.

„M-mh." Ein sachtes Nicken verdeutlichte seine Bereitschaft in die nächste Runde zu gehen.

„Gooottt! Scheiße Ronon!" entfuhr es John als Ronon begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Vor zurück vor zurück, immer und immer wieder. Dieses Mal nahm John den scharfen Schmerz sehr wohl wahr. Doch schon bald wurde er von erneuter Erregung abgelöst und Johns Körper entspannte sich.

Ein freudiges, erregtes Murmeln brachte Ronon dazu in einen schnelleren Rhythmus zu verfallen. Stets darauf bedacht seinen unerfahrenen Partner nicht zu überfordern versuchte er seine Stärke und vor allem seine steigende Erregung in Zaun zu halten.

Grinsend betrachtete er Johns Gesicht auf dem die verschiedenen Emotionen tanzten. Wenn er wüsste, was noch alles auf ihn wartete … Er konnte sich ein Kichern zwar verkneifen – Runner kicherten nicht – dennoch genügte das Grummeln John dazu zubewegen, seine Augen zu öffnen und ihm fragend entgegen zu blicken.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und als John gerade ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen spürte er einen Finger an seinen Lippen. „Shhhh …" Dann wurde der Finger durch Lippen ersetzt, die zu Johns Erstauenen recht weich waren. Zärtlich, schon fast liebevoll strichen Ronons Lippen über die seinen.

Die Empfindungen durchströmten Sheppards Körper. Ronons Lippen auf seinen, der Bart leicht kratzend an seinem Kinn, lange Dreadlocks die auf seinen Oberkörper fielen, der Durck des breiten Körpers auf seinem und nicht zuletzt Ronon der ihn ausfüllte.

Schwer atmend schnappte er nach Luft, den Kuss unterbrechend. Für einen Moment vergas er wer er war, für was seine Ausbildung stand und was er hier verbotenes tat und schloss erneut genießerisch die Augen.

„Mhmmmm …"

„Mhmm?", kam es fragend von Ronon zurück.

„Mhmmmm, guuut." Erklärte John.

„Das ist noch gar nichts.", gab der Runner zu bedenken bevor er alle Zurückhaltung fallen ließ und mit einem harten Stoß tiefer in John eindrang, ihn zum aufstöhnen brachte.

***

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir irgendwann wieder aufstehen müssen?"

„Mhm …", kam ein missmütiges Brummen unter der Decke hervor.

„Wir sind Atlantis, hier kann jederzeit …", versuchte John sich zu rechtfertigen als er Ronons Gesicht unter der Decke hervor zurück zu sich nach oben zog. So gerne er auch hier lag, Ronons unglaublichen Mund auf sich spürte, er wusste dass in einer halben Stunde ihr Dienst begann.

Ronon blickte ihm schließlich mit erstaunten Augen an. „Denkst du ich weiß nicht … ich war ein Runner, Sheppard."

„Ich weiß, das meine ich nicht, aber …"

„Du willst, dass ich aufhöre?" Verschmitzt lächelte ihm der Satedaner entgegen.

„Ja."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du willst wirklich, dass ich hiermit", er knabberte an Johns Ohr, „oder hiermit" John spürte Ronons Lippen um seine linke Brustwarze „aufhöre? Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ronon, wir …" Der Mund seines Freundes wanderte erneut an seinem Körper hinunter. „wir haben in … Gott! Scheiße!"

John schloss genüsslich die Augen und ließ sich von den Wellen seiner Erregung überrollen als er Ronons Mund an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle und seinen Finger an seiner Öffnung spürte.

Die Arbeit musste warten. Weir würde das verstehen.

***

„Major Sheppard! Ronon! Können Sie mir bitte einmal erklären warum in aller Welt sie zur selben Zeit NICHT zum Dienst erschienen sind?"

Betretenes Schweigen.

„Sie hatten eine Mission, die wir verlegen mussten. Sie haben die Kommunikation zu ihrem Quartier unterbrochen und waren für knapp acht Stunden unerreichbar!"

Acht Stunden? John musste schmunzeln, als er sah wie Ronon zufrieden seinen Mundwinkel hochzog.

„Elizabeth …"

„Kommen Sie mir nicht so, John! Ich will auf der Stelle wissen was los ist!"

Verdammt, sie saßen ganz schön in der Klemme. Wenn Weir herausbekam was die beiden den ganzen Tag über – und die vorherige Nacht- getrieben hätten, dann …

„Sheppard hat sich bereit erklärt mir ein Stadium der tiefen Versenkung näher zu bringen, dazu brauchten wir Zeit und Privatsphäre. Leider haben wir dabei etwas die Zeit vergessen. Ich trage dafür die Schuld."

„Ronon!" entfuhr es Sheppard überrascht darüber, wie offen sein Freund seine Chefin anlog und zudem noch die Schuld auf sich nahm.

„Tiefe Versenkung?"

„Ehm … Yoga!" War das Erste, was John dazu einfiel.

„Sie können Yoga?" Ein irritierter Blick traf ihn.

„Ehm,… ja. Wenn auch nicht sonderlich gut, aber für ein Einführungsseminar für unseren Runner hat es genügt.", gab er zufrieden von sich und schaute Ronon fordernd entgegen. „Stimmt's Kumpel?"

Einführungsseminar für den Runner – von wegen. Doch Ronon verstand, dass er sich gegenüber Weir zurückhalten musste und so nickte er.

„Sheppard war ein sehr guter Lehrer.", strahlte er Elizabeth entgegen. „Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für das Dienstversäumnis, ich werde natürlich …"

„Nicht Sie, Sie BEIDE werden das ausbaden. Verstanden, Colonel?"

Betreten nickte John.

„In Ordnung, da ja nichts passiert ist, werde ich – für den Fall, dass es sich hierbei um eine einmalige Angelegenheit handelt – noch einmal von einer Dienstsuspension absehen.", ließ Weir mit einem Blick zu John verläuten.

Mist, genau darauf hatte John gesetzt. Suspension, mehr Zeit für Ronon. Geschlagen nickte er erneut.

„Aber ich verbitte mir die Unterbrechung der Kommunikation! Im Falle eines Angriffs,…ich will gar nicht daran denken, ich bin mir sicher Sie sind sich beide im Klaren darüber wie fahrlässig Ihre Handlung war."

Und wie sie das waren.

„Dennoch …", stoppt Weir den bereits zum Gehen abgewendeten Colonel. „eine Woche lang sind Sie beide für das Training der Neuen verantwortlich. Sie überwachen die Einführung der Wissenschaftler in ihre jeweiligen Bereiche, das Kampftraining sowie die Einführung aller neuen Mitarbeiter in die Sicherheitsprotokolle. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

John gelang es zeitgleich mit Ronon ein „Ja." herauszupressen und das Wort „Einführung" aus dem Mund seiner Vorgesetzten zu ignorieren.

„Gut, dann will ich Sie in den nächsten sieben Tagen nicht mehr unbeschäftigt sehen." Daraufhin wandte sich die Leiterin der Atlantisexpedition wieder dem Papierkram zu.

„Wir unbeschäftigt?", flüsterte John beim Hinausgehen.

„Niemals." Kam es ebenso leise von Ronon zurück. Er grinste: „Du kennst schließlich Lektion Vier noch nicht."

_Ende._

13


End file.
